The Survivors
by winx star 10
Summary: Everything is ruined. The Winx have failed to save Bloom and now Darkar rules all of the Magic Demension. But there are some survivors out there that want to destroy Darkar. So join Andrea and the survivors in a whole new world. Will they succeed to destroy Darkar and return everything back to normal or will they all fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey guys I'm back with a new story it has been like a year since I have been on FanFiction so I wrote down some ideas and here I am. So enough chit chat lets get to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

_Everything is ruined._

There are only a few survivors left of this terrible world. There are only 7 of us left. Ever since the Winx failed to destroy Darkar everything became a disaster. Mostly everyone except the seven of us were captured and turned into slaves. Now we have a shelter and food so we wont get captured. We cant use magic since Darkar could detect any use of magic since the slaves arent allowed to use magic unless he says they could. So we train and learn to fight. Once the day comes to destroy Darkar we will try are best to defeat him and we will free the Magic Demension from Darkar's grasp. But that day has not come.

We've been training ever since the Magic Demension fell apart. I feel like we could do this. I feel like we could succeed. But we still got lots of training to do. When Darkar got what he wanted all the Winx were captured an some of the specialists. The only specialists that were able to escape were Sky, Timmy, and Riven. The rest were captured even the headmasters of all schools were captured when they tried to save them. So all of them were turned into slaves. Once your turned into a slave you do what Darkar says and you wont remember any of your friends or family.

All the plantes were conquered and Darkar rules every planet now. Me and the rest of the survivors live in an abandoned house where we are safe. For now. My name is Andrea I'm the fairy of Dark Magic. You might be wondering if I'm half fairy and half witch well I'm only a fairy but sometimes I could act like a witch. Since I'm the fairy of Dark Magic I could only do dark magic so sometimes people think I'm a witch even though I'm not. So if someone calls me a witch I have to explain to them that I'm not a witch I'm a fairy then the conversation gets boring. Now you must be wondering who are the rest of the survivors well I will explain that now.

I have two friends named Kayla and Mayra they are both witches and the other survivor is a specialist his name is Mike. So its me Sky, Riven, Timmy, Mike, Kayla, and Mayra. Kayla wears a shirt with combat colors and with jeans and some combat boots. You might wonder why does she dress like that well Kayla always likes a good fight and sometimes she could act like she's in charge even technically I'm in charge but I really dont care. She also has blonde straight hair. Mayra wears a blue shirt with jeans and some converse. Mayra is very smart so her and Timmy work together. Mayra has brown curly hair. Mike wears well the regular specialist uniform just like the rest of the boys and he has brown hair. Also, he has a crush on Mayra.

I mostly like to wear dark colors but my signature look is a red and black striped shirt with some black jeans and some converse. My hair is black and straight and my only goal is to defeat Darkar. I will not rest until Darkar is defeated. Well enough chit chat about me lets see whats going on right now.

I wake up from my bed to realize that everyone is still asleep its probably to early. I cant really sleep these days I think too much. I gently push my covers to the side and get up from bed. I try to walk as quietly as I can so I wont wake anyone up. I quietly go down stairs to the living room. I place a chair next to the window. I forgot to board up the window so its the only window I could use to look outside. I sit down quietly and look outside the sun is bearly rising. So its really early. I just cant sleep I try but I cant all my friends and family are slaves I miss them. But right now the survivors are my friends and family I cant lose one of them. I continue to look outside and wonder when will be the day to destroy Darkar. I wonder...

"You cant sleep?" says a voice

I turn around and see Sky behind me. I guess he cant sleep either. Ever since he lost Bloom he never talked that much and couldnt sleep that much either. He always dreams about that day the day he lost his true love. I just shake my head to his question. He walks away. I continue to look at the sun rising. Then I see him grab a chair and he sits next to me. He stares at the sun rising. He must be thinking about Bloom I feel bad for him. But Bloom is Dark Bloom and she works with Darkar.

"Do you think we will be able to save everyone?" asks Sky

"If we work hard and defeat Darkar everyone will be free." I say

He nods. Ever since he lost Bloom and joined us he has been working extra hard once the day comes to get rid of Darkar he will enjoy destroying Darkar. But it has been two years since Darkar claimed the Ultimate Power and ruled the Magic Demension. But we worked hard enough to get rid of him once and for all.

"Well we should go back to sleep we got lots of training to do." Sky says

I nod and he goes back up stairs. I take one more look at the sky then I go back to bed.

I wake up in the morning in time if I didnt then Kayla will make me do 20 pushups for waking up late. She sometimes makes us act like if we were in boot camp. I get up and do my bed so it wont be a mess. Once I go down stairs I walk into this room which is the room where we train. If you walked into this room you would probably think its a mini gym. I see Sky and Riven practicing sword fighting. Kayla is doing the usual which is lifting some weights. Timmy and Mayra are probably trying to figure out how to make the right weapons. What I do is practice throwing knifes so I stand in front of a target and try to throw the knifes in the middle of the target. So when I throw a knife it hits the center. I'm so into throwing the knifes I dont realize whats going on behind me.

"ANDREA!" says Kayla

I turn around and see its only me and Kayla in the room.

"Darkar sent some slaves around our house." says Kayla

"Turn off all lights and get your weapons." I say

I grab two knives and go in the living room. Once I go in the living room everyone is in there position. I hide behind a counter with Sky. Mayra and Riven are on the stairs. Timmy and Mike are behind the sofa and Kayla is next to the window. Timmy has a device with him so he can tell us when they go away. We all stay quiet. We stay quiet for about 20 minutes until Timmy tells us the signal that its clear. So we get out of our positions and turn the lights on.

"That was close." says Mike

"Yeah probably Darkar is getting closer to finding us." I say

Darkar already knows there is survivors so he always sents slaves trying to look for survivors. Its good that we still haven't been spotted. We've had close calls but we've never been spotted.

"Okay everyone lets eat something." says Kayla

So we all sit down at the dining table while its Mayra's turn to make food. She gets a can of beans and makes some rice. Once she is done we all eat.

We finish eating and Mike starts talking to Mayra about how good the food was. Meanwhile Sky, Riven, and Kayla go back to training. The rest of us take a break. Mike and Mayra talk to each other. While Timmy is looking at the device to make sure no slaves are around. I walk towards him and sit next to him. He keeps staring at the screen and I take a look at what he is looking at. I could see a green dot in the center which is our house. Then I feel like asking him a question.

"So how do you know when there is slaves around?" I ask him

"When red dots start appearing on the screen that means there close." he says

I nod. After a while I stop staring at the screen and stand up and I sit on the couch. I lay down on the couch and look at the roof. A few minutes later I fall asleep. Then after a while of sleeping I feel someone tickling me. I laugh for a second but then go back to sleep. But the person keeps tickling me and I wake up.

"WHAT!" I yell

I see Sky in front of me.

"Kayla says that you should go back to training." he says quietly

"Fine I will be there in a minute." I say still feeling sleepy

He walks away. I'm so tired I dont feel like training but I have to if I want to get rid of Darkar. So I get up slowly and walk towards the training room. I walk towards a puching bag and start punching it. If I imagine the punching bag were Darkar then I would punch it really hard.

3 hours later.

Once I finish I grab a water bottle and take a sip of it. Everyone else left because it's time to sleep so I wipe away my sweat then I walk towards the window. I see that I still haven't boarded it up when I look at the right I see the boards and some nails and a hammer. So I decide to do it right now. I grab a board and grab some nails with my teeth and grab the hammer. I place the first board and place a nail on it then I start hitting it with a hammer. Since the others are sleeping they are going to kill me if I make to much noise but I continue to board up the window. I do this for like 20 minutes then I finish. I'm still amazed that no one came down to kill me for making so much noise there probably so sleepy. So I go up stairs and jump on my bed. I think to myself for a while. I keep looking at the roof until I feel myself drifting into sleep.

**Author note: Well thats the end of my new chapter if you have read my other stories could you please tell me if I improved because I tried hard to make this chapter. Anyways I would love some reviews so if you want to you could review and tell how good this chapter was and if I need improvement. It will probably take me a while to upload the next chapter but I will post the next chapter this week but I dont know which day so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. So I will see you next time bye. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating I have been so busy with school. So I haven't had enough time to write so I'm really sorry. So enough of me lets get to this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_The Next Morning..._

I wake up the next morning feeling like today is going to be like other days boring and normal just training, sleeping, and eating. Even I feel like the only thing we do is train, eat, and sleep. It's the same thing every day. Sometimes I forget that there is ruins around me and I feel like its just a regular day. But once you get out of the house you wont feel that way no more. Once you look outside you see everything ruined but I still get a great view of the moon at night thats probably the only thing I like seeing outside.

So I get out of bed and change into a purple shirt and some black jeans. Then I walk towards the training room when I get there I see everyone there already I'm always last to get there. So I go towards a punching bag and start punching it. I start thinking to myself about things. When I turn around I see Sky and Riven fighting each other with swords. I keep punching the punching bag and I do it for like an hour. Then I go back to my bed and grab a book from under my bed. Before all this happened I used to love reading books since you might think is weird since I'm the fairy of dark magic but I love reading. I stop reading an hour later and I just gaze at the roof until I fall asleep.

When I wake up its still day time which means I only slept for 1 hour. Then I start thinking about that story Sky told me about how he escaped Darkar with Timmy and Riven.

_Flashback_

_"Sky we have to leave now!" said Riven_

_"No i'm not leaving Bloom!" says Sky_

_The others are trying to convince Sky and Stella to leave the Winx could feel Darkar getting stronger and stronger. Sky is looking at Dark Bloom laughing in greatness that Darkar has succeded._

_"Come on Sky we have to leave he will kill us all" says Musa_

_The Winx get out of the portal with Stella crying. Sky looks at Bloom one more time then he steps out the portal with the specialists. The pixies and Headmasters of the schools left to make sure the pixies were safe. _

_"We should split up to find a way out." says Brandon_

_Everyone nods so in one group there is Stella, Aisha, and Tecna. The other group is Flora, Helia, Musa, and Brandon. The last group is Sky, Timmy, and Riven. So they go there seperate ways. Sky's group kept runnning down the hall until they see the ship. But then they hear screaming lots of screaming. _

_"Musa!" yells Riven_

_"Tecna!" yells Timmy_

_Then they see Darkar walking down there hall. So the three of them get on the ship and leave. Riven and Timmy felt guilty for leaving them there but they wouldn't make it out alive_

_Few weeks later_

_The three of them are trying to hide since all the schools and Magix were taken over. Then they found me, Kayla, and Mayra. Later on we found Mike. Then we found this abandoned house and we stayed there ever since._

_Flashback Ends_

That must have been a hard time for Sky, Riven, and Timmy since they all lost there true loves. Well I just lay down on my bed until Timmy comes rushing in.

"Andrea, there are slaves around we have to warn the others" says Timmy

"Okay lets get to our positions." says Andrea

Timmy and I go to the training room but once we get there I see Riven and Sky yelling at each other.

"Why dont you go easy on me Sky!" yells Riven

"Well why dont you stop acting like a baby and actually try!" yells Sky

They keep yelling at each other so loud that I cant get there attention. If they keep this up we will get spotted. Mayra, Mike, and Kayla are just on the other side looking at the fight.

"If we sent you out there you wouldn't make it in one piece!" yells Sky

"Well if you stopped moaning about Bloom you would actually focus!" yells Riven

"You guys stop it there are slaves around so shut up and get into your positions!" I yell at the top of my lungs

Then we hear something at the door. Oh no. It hears like someone is trying to knock down the door.

"Positions now." I say

I make sure that everyone is in there position once I get to my postion but I notice that someone is missing...

_Mayra_

I quickly look around but I dont see her. Then I see her walking down the stairs and she looks confused. Then the door slams open and there is slaves out the door waiting.I try to get up from my spot to protect Mayra but Sky keeps me from getting up and covers my mouth from making noise. Once the slaves see Mayra they grab her and take her away. Then once they leave everyone gets out of there positions. I start crying and I fall into my knees then Sky pats me in the back. Mike gets so upset he punches the wall.

"We could've saved her!" yelled Mike

"But we would've been caught." says Kayla

"I dont care I loved her and she didnt even know!" yelled Mike

Then Mike goes upstairs. I keep sobbing I could've saved her but Sky didnt let me. Everyone goes upstairs and I'm just laying on the floor crying. I stay in the position for an hour until I get up and walk to the training room. I put some gloves on and puch the punching bag with rage. Darkar is so going to pay for this.

**Author Note: So thats chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it I'm sorry if it's short but thats what I got so I hope you liked it. Nooo we lost Mayra so thats one survivor down now later on the story I might lose another survivor if you want another one to get captured tell me in the reviews and tell me who do you want me to get rid of so it's either Sky, Riven, Timmy, Kayla, or Mike. So tell me who should get captured in the reviews. So I dont know when I will update again since I have school so be patient. I guess I will see you in the next chapter so bye. :)**


End file.
